As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,906,578; 3,417,418; 3,389,416; and 3,231,981 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adhesive coated cleaning devices.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number o shared deficiencies.
For instance, all of the prior art cleaning devices are designed for the removal of lint from clothes, and as a consequence they generally comprise hand held configurations of one sort or another. Given the limitation that these devices must be hand held in their operative mode of disposition, severely restricts the utilitarian usage of this type of a device for cleaning articles other than clothes.
Also considering the fact that most vacuum cleaners cannot reach into corners or along the edges of walls; it comes as somewhat of a surprise that to date no one has developed an adhesive based cleaning apparatus that would be adapted to reach into these hard to reach areas; and, which would also not require the user to bend over to manually manipulate the cleaning apparatus over great distances.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a double-sided adhesive cleaning apparatus which is designed for deployment in a location other than in or on the hand, and which also incorporated features for cleaning something other than clothes. The development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.